Fear and comfort
by doc boy
Summary: While flying to China on Sakura's staff, Shaoran and her get caught in a storm and wash up on a remote deserted island. Worse over, Sakura has been hurt. Will they make it back?
1. Chapter 1

Fear and comfort

I do not own card captor Sakura

In this story, Sakura and Shaoran are fifteen.

Sakura and Shaoran were taking a ride on her staff, crossing the sea to China, to visit his parents. But as they flew south they got caught in a storm and struggled to fly straight.

"We should turn back!" Shaoran bellowed over the wind and Sakura nodded but just as she was about to make a turn, lightning crashed right next to her.

"HHHOOEEE!" she screamed. She tried turning the other way, but was blocked by lightning again. Then she tried to dive under and found herself dodging a raging wave of lightning bolts. Below them, the sea was rough, the waves were high, and the water was likely freezing. Kero Chan emerged from her purse.

"What is going on out he… whoa!" he yelled as the three of them were shaken on Sakura's staff.

"Sakura we have to turn back!" yelled the yellow guardian of the cards.

"I'm trying but it's a little tricky…" she said and continued to try to stabilize the staff. While trying to descend, they were all blinded by a blue flash of light and the next thing they knew, Sakura was screaming in pain and they all fell off the staff and into the sea.

"SAKURA!" called Shaoran after her but she was out cold. Or worse…

When he they hit the water, he swam after her and pulled her up so she wouldn't drown. Just then, her staff landed, and he laced their arms around it to stay aloft. He tried to wake her up.

"Sakura! Sakura!" he called out. Then, he noticed a big burn on her right shoulder. She wasn't moving.

"No… no…" he thought. He tried to look for her purse and find Kero Chan, but when he did, he found out was unconscious too.

"Oh man!" groaned the boy. He held onto the staff for dear life as they drifted in the endless sea around them. Soon it started to rain and he was feeling cold. Very cold. He did his best to stay warm, but before long, his eyes started to become heavy, and was soon plunged into an ocean of darkness…

Time passes…

Shaoran found himself lying on sand. He coughed sickly and got up. It was dark around him and they have seemed to wash up on a deserted island. Then he remembered something and sat up with a start.

"Sakura? Sakura!" he yelled out, only to find her sleeping beside him. He flipped her on her back, placed an ear against her chest, and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. She's still alive…"

He tried to get up but his legs felt like lead. He tried again but this time tried to drag Sakura with him further into the island. He soon spotted a cave up ahead. He mustered his strength and helped her inside. Then, he set her down against the cave wall, removed his jacket, and placed it around her. She was still unconscious. He placed a hand on her cheek.

"Hang in there Sakura. You're gonna be okay. Just hold on…," he said. He let his hand linger there for a while, then, he hurried out to find some firewood. He soon returned with a heaping pile of sticks and twigs. He used a few rocks to create a spark and with that, the fire had been lit. He moved Sakura closer to the fire to help her warm up and just sat there, waiting for her to wake up. Every once in a while, Shaoran would check her pulse and her body temperature to see if there was any improvement. It was first, there was none, but after a while, she started showing signs of getting better, much to his relief. Shaoran soon started to feel tired. He struggled to stay awake, but this long and painful day left him energy less. Eventually he fell asleep with his head on her shoulder.

The next morning, Sakura woke up with a painful groan. Then she noticed a few things. First, they were on land, second, they had a dying campfire near them, and third, Shaoran was sleeping with his head on her shoulder. Sakura blushed slightly at the situation. Nevertheless, she kinda liked it. So she pulled Shaoran closer and held onto him like a teddy bear. Eventually, he woke up. The first thing he noticed, was being in Sakura's arms and his face blush went on full alert. He gently pulled back and was glad to see she was awake.

"Sakura, you're alright. How do you feel?"

"Not so good. What happened?"

Shaoran looked away, not wanting to remember the painful events of the previous day.

"You were struck by lightning and we fell into the sea…," he said simply.

Sakura was shocked. It took her a few moments to react

"So how come I'm still alive?"

"I landed right after you and I tried to keep us both aloft using your staff but after a short time I blacked out as well. Next thing I remember is waking up on shore last night."

"What shore? What is this place?"

The boy sighed.

"Sakura I'm afraid we're stranded on a deserted island."

"No…" she whispered while placing a hand over her mouth.

He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry…," he said and she shook her head.

"No! I won't let it end like this! Where's Kero Chan? Kero Chan!" she yelled and looked for him in his purse. When she found him in it, she gasped. Poor Kero Chan unconscious and had a bad burn on each of his wings.

"K… Kero Chan…" she muttered sadly. She placed him on the cave floor and was on the verge of tears.

"K… Kero Chan…" she said softly and started to cry. Shaoran brought her into a hug as she sobbed. The boy patted her back slightly as she wept. After some time she regained her composure and looked at him.

"I'll wait for you to wake up Kero Chan. You're gonna be fine. I know you will…," she said in a determined voice…

To be continued…

Well there's a change of pace for ya. Hope you guys liked it.

Please review!

See you next time…


	2. Chapter 2 vulnerability

Chapter 2 vulnerability

 _In memory of Carrie Fisher (princess Leia)_

While waiting for Kero Chan to wake up, Shaoran went to bring more firewood while Sakura inspected the damage on the suitcases, which were tethered to her staff. They seemed dent but otherwise intact. Soon the boy returned with a heaping pile of sticks and placed them on the ground. He then used the rocks from last night to light them up. Soon the cave was filled with the warmth emitted from the fire. The two teenagers sat in front of it trying to keep warm. Soon Sakura started to shudder and then sob, as the tears began to drip down her face. Shaoran reached for his pocket and gave her a handkerchief. She smiled meekly at the gesture and used it to wipe her eyes and nose. He placed his arm around her shoulders.

"We're gonna get out of here Sakura. I promise. As soon as you or Kero will be feeling up to flying, we'll be out of here. We just have to wait it out…"

She nodded.

"Mmhmm…" she said and sighed. After a while, she rested her head on his shoulder and the campfire was their eyes' shared only target. A while after, they were getting hungry, so they went to hunt some fish and then roasted them on their fire. They spent the afternoon cuddling around the nearest source of heat available. But when it started to get dark, things took a turn for the worse. Sakura's wound became infected and she developed a high fever. Shaoran, took a washcloth from one of their suitcases, soaked it in cold water, and placed it on her forehead. Every so often, he would flip it over to keep her forehead cool. Before he knew it, it was dark and his only concern was keep his best friend as cold as possible. The process got redundant after a while. By one AM, his fingers were sore. Realizing he has to get some sleep, he lay down beside her, covered them both with his jacket, and fell asleep…

The next thing Shaoran knew, he was in the sky again flying with Sakura. But once again she was struck by lightning and they fell from the sky. But instead of falling into the sea, they fell onto solid grass. Shaoran fell with a grunt and got up. He seemed to be standing at a graveyard in a middle of a funeral. Horrified, he paced towards an open grave and saw an open casket in it. Inside it was the girl he secretly loved, Sakura. He got down on his knees.

"No…"

"No…"

"How did this happen?" he asked and looked up.

"You happened, you little twerp." snapped a voice and he looked up. It was Toya who spoke.

"You killed my sister. You got her killed because you tried to fly to China with her using your stupid magic. Didn't I tell you to stay away from her?"

Shaoran didn't know what to say.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I love Sakura. I would never try to hurt her…"

"Well you didn't just hurt her. You killed her. I hope you're happy…" said the man and pushed Shaoran forward and he fell into the ground. Instead of hitting the grave, he kept going down and down until he found himself floating in a black void. He could see nothing. Then a white light and a voice came from the darkness.

"Shaoran…" said the voice. It was clearly hers but much sadder, emptier, and lifeless. Shaoran watched in fear and anguish as her ghost appeared before him.

He sighed with relief.

"Sakura, thank goodness. You're alive…" he said and tried to wrap her in a hug but she went through him. He looked at his hands, confused.

"I'm not alive Shaoran, I'm dead. I'm dead because you. Do you know how much I wanted to accomplish in life before I died? Why did you kill me? Why did you insist that we ride my staff to China? I thought you cared about me…"

Shaoran was on the verge of tears now.

"I DO care about you Sakura. A lot. I love you more than anything in the world and I would never try to hurt you…"

Sakura's expression remained unimpressed.

"But you did hurt me Shaoran. You got me killed. You let me down…"

 _"You let me down…"_

 _"You let me down…"_

 _"You let me down…"_ her words, continued to echo in his head as the room span around him. Then he opened his eyes and woke up with a start. He sat up and looked around him. They were still in the cave and the campfire was still on. He looked to his side to see if Sakura was all right. He was glad to see she was still with him and not underground. Just to make sure she was real, he caressed her cheek slightly with his hand and held one of her palms in his own. He kissed it slightly.

"I'm so sorry Sakura… I'm so sorry…," he said and closed his eyes tightly and tried to block out the tears. He opened them again to find Sakura still laying there, breathing hollow breathes. By that point, Shaoran couldn't hold it in any longer. His lip quivered, as the tears started to flow freely. He sat there, hugging his knees and cried. After a while, his sobs seemed to wake Sakura from her slumber and she looked up at him. The first thing she saw him crying and was immediately filled with concern. She's never seen him cry before because he seldom did. She sat up and asked him.

"Shaoran, what's wrong?"

He sniffed.

"It's my fault…," he said, his voice choked by tears.

"What?"

"That we're stuck here. That we fell into the sea and washed up here on the island. That you were struck by lightning and almost died because of it and now you're sick from it. It's my fault. All of this is my fault…," he wept into his hands. Sakura brought him into a hug as he cried.

"It's not your fault Shaoran. If it were not for you, I'd be fish food by now. I owe you my life…"

"But if I hadn't suggested this method of transportation, you wouldn't be in this condition."

"But you didn't suggest it Shaoran. It was my idea. I thought it would give us some time alone together…"

 _"That's right…,"_ he thought.

 _"The dream was wrong…"_

Sakura opened her mouth to speak.

"I know you would never hurt me Shaoran. I can never tell you how safe you make me feel. So please don't blame yourself…," she said and he seemed to calm down. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Sakura I want you to know that I care about you deeply and you mean the world to me…" he began

"I know," she said and he continued.

"The idea of losing you especially if it's my fault is inconceivably painful for me. You mean everything to me and I would give up my life for you. What I'm trying to say is… I love you…" he said, finally admitting his feelings to her for the first time. She smiled broadly.

"I love you too Shaoran. More than life itself. You don't have to worry about losing me though. I'm here to stay and I know I'll always feel safe with you…," she said and he smiled.

"I'm glad." He said and locked gazes with her. He slowly caressed her cheek and slowly leaned forward until their lips touched for the first time. Overcome by emotion and passion, the young couple wrapped their arms around each other, as they kissed. It was a kiss of dreams and wonders. As if another corridor in their hearts and another dimension in their souls have opened and only they were the ones who could enter it and enjoy the bliss within. Their lips slowly parted and they lingered for a while peering into each other's eyes. Finally, they went in for another hug and lay down on the cave floor, cuddled up in each other's arms as the fire continued to pop…

To be continued…

So there's another chapter. The reason why I wrote this, is because it occurs to me that Shaoran always seems tough and in some ways stern and perhaps a little defensive. And I wanted to explore the possibility of what happen if would crack and be and feel more vulnerable, so there it is. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it and if you would leave a review I'd greatly appreciate it…

See you next time…


End file.
